


Flaming Hearts

by ddelusionall



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, Fire wielding heechul, M/M, Mutual Pining, Religion, school for super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The only thing Heechul has is fire and his memories. After five years, Siwon shows him that Heechul still has him too.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flaming Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Heechul stared at the picture of him and his best friend. One of the other boys had handed it to him with a, “Hyung, isn’t this you?” and Heechul hadn’t smiled or said anything since. The picture was taken six years ago, when he’d first come to the School to train his “gift”. He’d done all he could to brush the younger boy away from him, but Choi Siwon was almost as stubborn as Heechul.

Choi Siwon.

His Choi Siwon.

~~~~~~ _Fingers fumbled with shirt buttons. Gasps echoed in the hallway._

_“We’ll get caught.”_

_“I’ll come before then. Touch me. Please, touch me.”_

_“We shouldn’t … it’s immoral and Jesus won’t …”_

_“Is he here right now? No, he’s not, and if he was, he’d probably be on his knees like you should be. Now suck on my cock, damn it.”_ ~~~~~~

Heechul’s chest tightened. The laughter and noise from the other boys melded into a fuzzy din in the back of his brain. He was not going to cry. He wasn’t.

The picture burst into flames at his fingertips. No one noticed.

Maybe if he’d been a little nicer, maybe if he’d been a little more understanding. Maybe if he’d given the religion thing a go, Siwon would still be at the school with him.

~~~~~~ _”I’m leaving.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Mother wants me to be a preacher.”_

_“What do you want?”_

_“Does that matter?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“We’re young. We don’t know what we want.”_

_“I know that I don’t want you to go.”_

_“I have to.”_

_“No, you don’t. Religion isn’t the key to happiness, and they don’t like Gifted people anyway.”_

_“I have to try. It’s my calling in life.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“No, you don’t.”_ ~~~~~~

Heechul always knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Siwon. He wondered how bad the scars were on Siwon’s hip now that he was older. Heechul had been clutching him so tightly when Siwon took his virginity that he lost control of his heat and charred fingerprints into Siwon’s skin.

Siwon had come in moments, blushing as he admitted that the pain had felt better than anything else.

Siwon never thought Heechul was a freak even though he was the only Firestarter the school had seen in almost eighty years. Siwon’s “gift” had always been more toward empathy, emotions, things that Heechul did not understand. Siwon kept him calm, cooled him down when his temper flared, took away the anger.

And then one day he was gone.

The teachers did not blame Heechul for almost burning the dorms down. There were a lot of Water Masters to put out the flames, so everything turned out okay.

The teachers did not blame Heechul for curling in on himself, forcing himself to learn to control his “gift” faster than anyone else. He had to, without Siwon, or he’d hurt people.

“Heechul?”

He looked into Kyuhyun’s concerned eyes. Kyuhyun was like Siwon in his “gift”, just not as strong as him. He wasn’t surprised that the younger man had picked up on his thoughts and emotions.

“I’m okay,” Heechul said quickly.

“I know. Can I sit by you? I’m getting cold.”

Heechul smirked. “Sure.” A lot of boys cuddled up to him during the winter because of his internal body temperature. He didn’t mind, they just had to be prepared to get singed. They sat together for a long time, Heechul’s memories burning through his mind. He was set to graduate in the Spring, he’d learned enough to be called a Fire Master.

Without Siwon, he felt empty. But with Kyuhyun lying next to him, the feelings of loneliness weren’t as bad. It was almost like Siwon was there.

“You haven’t been reading his letters to you,” Kyuhyun said carefully.

Heechul made a noise, half agreeing, half upset at the comment.

“The Headmaster has saved them. After you burned the first few and half the dorm room. He has been waiting for you to be calm enough to read them. Are you calm enough?”

If he wasn’t calm enough, he wouldn’t have been called a Fire Master. “He’s saved five years of letters?”

“Yes.”

Heechul sat up with startled yell and glared at Kyuhyun. “He’s been writing me for five years?”

Kyuhyun smirked. “Yes. Every other week.”

Heechul bolted out of his room and slid through the halls, leaving scorch marks in his wake.

*****

The Headmaster agreed to give Heechul the letters, but only if he read them outside. Yes, Heechul was almost a Fire Master, but with the emotions already running through him, and the smoke rising from his feet, the Headmaster didn’t want to take any chances.

Heechul agreed and went into the middle of the snow covered soccer field. He melted a patch of snow and threw down a thick blanket to sit on.

Heechul read, and read and read until the light was too dim to see and he cast a Fire Ball to give him light, and he read some more, crying and laughing and growing angry. Siwon’s letters were full of worry for him and worry about his own mastery. Apparently, Siwon wasn’t able to be a preacher because of his “gift”. The Church did not accept it, even though it was an emotional based and not elemental. Despite that Siwon persevered at his new school where he was tormented and ridiculed for being an Instrument of the Devil.

There were pictures too, showing how Siwon had grown tall and handsome. A different kind of need burned low in his stomach at a particularly tempting photo of Siwon in nothing more than a tank top and jeans. He was leaning on a shovel and there were dirt smudges all over his skin. The accompanying letter said something about helping the nuns plant their garden.

It took Heechul until three in the morning to read all the letters. He gathered them all up in the box, determined to read them all again and headed up to his room.

Shaking slightly, he sat his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and then stared at it. After five years, he had no idea what to write to the man that held the flame of his heart.

With a smile, he put his hand on the paper, charred just the shape of his fingers into it, and then wrote, _I told you so_ underneath it.

Feeling emotional and sappy, he drew hearts at the tip of each burn-shaped finger and then signed his name. Remembering that Siwon said he was able to feel emotions from objects, Heechul picked up the letter, held it tightly to his chest and whispered endearments and love that he would deny if there had been anyone else there. Heechul wasn’t sure if it was enough. He’d never been good at expressing his emotions. That’s why he loved Siwon so much. Siwon could tell, so he didn’t have to say anything out loud. He hoped there was enough of himself in that single sheet of paper to show Siwon that he would always love him.


End file.
